Lembranças
by Chobi
Summary: Songfic- A sua vida esteve dividida em dois caminhos, e esse dois estiveram nas mãos daquele quem ela mais amava... mas ele a decepcionou...


**_Lembro-me..._**

**_Recuerdo_**

Nunca pensou poder voltar a ser um ser insignificante...Mas era o que é agora, sem ela, voltara a ser o que sempre fora...

Sempre se disse a si mesmo, que Sakura iria ficar com ele para sempre custasse o que custasse...Mas...

- Onde estas Sakura? – Perguntou-se, os seus olhos ficaram molhados.

Touya, tinha visitado a sua querida irmã, muitas vezes, vezes demais até, mas nunca pensou que as suas visitas fossem mais do que isso mesmo... visitas...

Só se apercebeu, muito tarde, quando soube que Sakura tinha sido internada e ia morrer...

O seu irmão uns tempos antes de tudo acontecer, tinha começado a trata-lo pior... Nessa altura já deveria ter desconfiado de algo... Sempre esteve ocupado, com os seus treinos, o seu clã... as festas... E ela onde ficava nisso tudo? Sempre respondia que estava cansada, fora essa, uma das muitas razões que ele tinha perdido o fogo inicial...

Quando casou com ela, tudo tinha sido cor-de-rosa, mas rapidamente esse casamento virou um inferno, Sakura sempre dizia que estava cansada, e normalmente quando ele queria fazer alguma coisa ela afastava-se...

Foi ai, que tudo tinha começado a mudar entre eles...

**_   
_****_Eh Aquí mi presencia pues eh prometido que venía a verte aunque estuviera afligido ,cogiste el _**

_Eh aqui a minha presença, eh prometido que vinha a verte ainda que estivesse afligido, apanhaste o_

**_Camino de la separación y tu no sabes como eso afecta a mi corazón , Dios mío ayúdame y nunca _**

_Caminho da separação e tu não sabes como isso afecta o meu coração, Meu Deus ajuda-me e nunca_

**_Permitas que mi alma se destroce con está visita mi mujer no me escucha estando ahí acostada no _**

_Permitas que a nha alma se destroce com esta visita a nha mulher n m escuta estando ali deitada, não_

**_Me mira no me abrasa no me dice nada, culpa tengo yo por no cumplir con mis promesas _**

_Me olha, não me abraça, não me diz nada, culpa, tenho eu por não cumprir com as minhas promessas_

**_Haciéndote pasar muchos días de tristeza porque no me di cuenta que yo actuaba muy mal, ahora_**

_Fazendo-te passar muitos dias de tristeza porque não me dei conta que eu actuava muito mal, agora_

**_el remordimiento me quiere matar . _**

_o remorço me quer matar._

Sakura tinha ficado fria com ele, após uma noite, em que ele tinha aparecido dos seus treinos de magia, o seu irmão Touya estava com ela, enquanto ela tristemente o abraçava...

Agora que tinha ficado a saber de tudo deu-se conta, como tinha agido mal, metendo-se por caminhos que não devia...

Ainda se lembrava daquela bela jovem, de cabelos castanhos-escuros, com olhos azuis hipnotizantes, que tinha aparecido na noite a seguir, quando tinha ido para uma festa dos clãs, não sabia como tinha cedido, sabia que amava Sakura, mas...

Maldita a hora em que foi para lá!

Lembrava-se como ela tinha vindo o olhando fixamente, captando a atenção de todos ao seu redor, agora sabia, porque se tinha dirigido só para ele... Aquela maldição, dos Lao tinha sido a sua perdição...

O seu vestido azul amplamente decotado, tinha chamado logo a sua atenção, não só a dele, mas como a de todos...

**

* * *

**

Ola jovem Li – Dissera ela, fazendo que muitos fizessem caras de mau gosto.

Olá – respondeu ele educadamente – Posso saber o seu nome?

Miako Chiang – Respondera ela sorrindo sedutoramente a Li, enquanto este sorria de volta.

Um prazer conhece-la...

Igualmente

* * *

**_Hombre al fin donde quiera que me paro las lenguas me persiguen cuando formo mi relajo y así _**

_Homem ao fim onde quiser que eu pare, as lenguas me perseguem, quando formo meu relaxo e assim_

**_Sucesivamente pude perder , la gente habla sin parar si tan siquiera saber , pero ya es tarde ya _**

_Sucesivamente pude perder, a gente fala sem parar, sem tão sequer saber, mas já é tarde j_

**_escogiste tu decisión me abandonaste y así cumpliste con tu misión pero yo lucho para que aunque _**

_escolhes-te a tua decisão e me abandonas-te e assim cumpris-te a tua missão mas eu luto para que ainda_

**_Sea pueda sentir y se muy bien que es imposible pero voy a seguir ,mis sentimientos hoy se inclinan _**

_Seja e possa sentir e sei muito bem que é impossível mas vou seguir meus sentimentos hoje se inclinam_

**_a tu vida mañana buscare un camino a la salida pues esto me encierra en un circulo vicioso que me _**

_a tua vida amanha, procurarei um caminho à saída, pois isto me fecha num circulo vicioso que me_

**_Aparta de lo que pudo ser tan hermoso. _**

_Aparta daquilo tudo que pode ser tão belo._

Tudo foi posto de pés à cabeça a partir daí...

Foi tudo muito fácil para ela, leva-lo para aquele quarto, a base de brincadeiras, ele sabia o que ia acontecer, mas não fez nada para parar isso...agora já estava tudo feito, não havia mais volta atrás...

Ele não sabia, mas Sakura conhecia o destino dela, que tinha dois caminhos, a vida ou a morte, e simplesmente confiou nele, e ele... só a decepcionou...

Lembrava-se da noite de núpcias, como ela o tinha amado, fazendo-o gritar de prazer, o seu corpo leve se movia, com movimentos perfeitos... Mas agora tinha perdido tudo aquilo, só com a sua primeira vez, estava predestinado, mas ele nunca soube, enquanto os outros...

****

**_(Coro): _****_   
_****_recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi, _**

_Lembro quando te entregaste a mim_**_   
_****_recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti _**

_Lembro como eu me aferrava a ti_**_   
_****_recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión _**

_Lembro nos dois sonhando Numa noite de paixão_**_   
_****_no me escuchas no me miras se remuerde mi corazón. _**

_Não me escutas, não me olhas, o meu coração fica__ com remorsos_

Quando chegou a casa, naquela noite, tudo tinha sido muito rápido, teve uma discussão muito forte com Sakura, e ela deixou de falar-lhe, no dia seguinte desapareceu...

Ele procurou por ela, tentou pedir desculpa, mas nada do que fizesse mudaria o rumo das coisas...

Um dia enquanto andava pela rua, encontrou Tomoyo, e foi ela a única que lhe disse o erro, não, não podia chamar isso de erro, ele tinha feito um verdadeiro desastre acontecer...

* * *

- A família Lao mandou uma maldição a vocês, os dois – dissera ela calmamente, com uma expressão triste, Li nunca tinha visto Tomoyo tão decepcionada e triste – Sakura nunca pensou que a enganasses, ela confiou a sua vida em ti...

Ali Shaoran percebeu qual fora a maldição, aquela bela jovem, era só uma armadilha, para acabar completamente com a vida dele, uma armadilha, das mais sujas e antigas, que podia existir no mundo, lembrava-se muito bem, como tinha lutado com o filho mais querido dos Lao vencendo-o, mas nada disso importava agora...

- Mas como... – Começou Shaoran

- Ela descobriu pelo próprio Xiang Lao... Ele foi avisar-lhe da maldição, se tu a enganasses alguma vez, ela sofreria as consequencias, sem mais preconceito nessa noite eles fizeram um pacto, e ela o aceitou, só acreditando em ti... ela acreditava em ti...em ti Shaoran...

* * *

****

**_Te noto bien pálida no eres la misma te falta la sonrisa que dibuja tu carisma te siento muy fría tus _**

_Noto-te pálida, não és a mesma, falta-te o sorriso que desenha o teu carisma, sinto-te muito fria, os teus_

**_labios resecos, inútil te vez y sin faltar te respeto pero eso no importa te amo como eres y nunca _**

_lábios ressequidos, inútil vês-te e sem faltar-te o respeito, mas isso não importa amo-te como és e nunca_

**_sentiré lo mismo con otras mujeres , dios me creo para quererte a ti , yo maldigo el momento en que _**

_sentirei o mesmo com outras mulheres, Deus criou-me para amar-te a ti, eu maldigo o momento em que_

**_te perdí , y esta perdida es indudablemente eterna quisiera inventarme una luz moderna que _**

_te perdi, e esta perdida é indubitavelmente eterna, gostaria inventar-me uma luz moderna que_

**_Alumbrara el camino de la felicidad porque sinceramente no acepto la realidad, un ser humano no es _**

_Iluminasse o caminho da felicidade porque sinceramente não aceito a realidade, um ser humano não é_

**_Capaz de aguantar este peso yo sufro me remuerdo y lloro en exceso si crees que exagero pues lo ago _**

_Capaz de aguentar este peso eu sofro tenho remorsos e choro em excesso se achas que exagero então o faço_

**_Por ti porque demuestro lo que tu significas para mi. _**_**   
**por ti porque demostró o que tu significas para mi._

****

Shaoran tremeu violentamente... ao lembrar-se das palavras de Tomoyo, e as lágrimas começaram a cair

* * *

- Afinal quais eram as consequências? – Perguntou ele temendo o pior.

- A morte de Sakura... – Respondeu Tomoyo quase num sussurro, chorando.

- Mas porque ela aceitou? – O seu coração caiu quando tinha ouvido a resposta de Tomoyo, agora não só tremia por dentro, como por fora também...

- Ela, não me explicou bem isso – Respondeu Tomoyo soluçando – Mas disse algo, como se fosse o seu destino.... Agora a sua vida esvaiu-se...

- Mas... mas ela ainda esta viva, eu sinto-a! – Gritou Shaoran incrédulo, assustando Tomoyo.

- Sim... Mas já não lhe resta muito... ela está muito doente... Naquela noite em que vocês discutiram, a doença atacou-a, deixando-a sem um pingo de forças, ela desapareceu, com a ajuda de Touya...

- MAS...NÃO PODE SER! NÃO! TEMOS DE ENCONTRAR UM MEIO DE CURA-LA! - Começou Shaoran a gritar, queria desabar, todo o seu corpo, sua parte lógica, tudo queria desaparecer, como Touya teve a coragem de se intrometer.

- Não Li... - Disse Tomoyo tentando secar as lágrimas – Não há nenhum meio de cura-la, o próprio Eriol já tentou... E mesmo que a curassem o seu coração ficaria destroçado...

Shaoran caiu no chão chorando ardentemente.

- Mas... – começou tremulo -...quanto tempo lhe resta...

Tomoyo secou as lágrimas, não havia mais lágrimas para chorar, a sua dor era muito pior, e as lágrimas já não chegavam...

- O seu tempo acaba hoje – Disse, começando a tremer, a sua querida Sakura... Como Li tivera a coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas com ela!

* * *

_   
_

**_Me acuerdo de la brisa que nos acariciaba pues el viento a nuestra relación apreciaba tu pecho junto _**

_Lembro-me da brisa que nos afagava pois o ar a nossa relação apreciava teu peito junto _

**_al mío el calor provocaba y así por el estilo nuestras almas se entregaban ,me acuerdo de la noche en _**

_ao meu o calor provocava e assim pelo estilo onzas almas se entregavam, lembro-me da noite _

**_que tu me conociste , todas las caricias agradables que me hiciste me acuerdo de todas las palabras _**

_que me conheces-te, todas as carícias agradáveis que me fizeste, lembro-me de todas as palavras_

**_Que dijiste diciéndome en secreto que el amor si existe , pero con el tiempo el libreto cambio pues la _**

_que disseste, dizendo-me em segredo que o amor sim existe, mas com o tempo o libreto mudou pois a_

**_Malicia como siempre pasa , se involucró y yo un ser humano como los demás seres ,adopte el punto _**

_malícia como sempre passa, inculcou-se e eu um ser humano como os demais seres, adoptei o ponto_

**_Débil del hombre , mujeres, ya en ese tiempo no pensaba muy bien de la pasión por exceso parecía un _**

_débil do homem, mulheres, já nesse tempo não pensava muito bem da paixão por excesso parecia um_

**_rehén_**

_refém_

Chorou ainda mais...

* * *

- NÃO! NÃO PODE! EU... EU... AMO-A! QUERO VE-LA! – Gritou Li, tentando apagar todos os seus sentimentos, tantos anos de treino, para acabar nisto.

- Não Li – respondera Tomoyo – Ela não quer ver-te a ti...

- NÃO PODE! EU QUERO VE-LA...NÃO ME INTERESSA...ONDE ELA ESTA! – Grunhiu ele, a sua profunda tristeza tinha sido substituída por uma fúria incontida, agarrou Tomoyo furiosamente e começou a abana-la.

- LARGA-ME! – Foi a vez de Tomoyo gritar, como ele se atrevera a tocar nela... – FOI A TUA CULPA, UNICA E CONSIDERAVEL CULPA, DAQUILO QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO COM SAKURA! S" TU...NUNCA DEVERIAS TER FEITO O QUE FIZESTE! AGORA VAIS PAGAR PELAS CONSEQUENCIAS DOS TEUS ACTOS, FAZENDO SOFRER A MUITAS MAIS PESSOAS... MUITAS MAIS DO QUE UNICAMENTE TU... ENTRE ELAS SAKURA! ELA ESTA SOFRENDO POR TI!

Shaoran largou-a e caiu no chão com o coração destroçado... Tomoyo tinha razão, sempre fora e sempre seria a culpa dele, como ia conseguir viver, com esse peso no seu coração.

- Desculpa... – sussurrou, enquanto começava a chorar novamente.

Tomoyo sacudiu as suas roupas e saiu da sala onde estavam...

- ESPERA! – Gritou Shaoran ainda, mas Tomoyo já tinha corrido daquele lugar para fora... a sua única esperança de ver Sakura uma ultima vez, desaparecera...

- não...Nãoo...NÃOOO! – Gritou Shaoran com a dor impregnada na sua voz... Todas aqueles momentos bons, que teve com Sakura, como amava aquela linda rapariga de cabelo cor de mel e olhos verdes, ela não podia desaparecer assim...

O telefone tocou...

Está? – perguntara Li, chorando, com os olhos inchados.

Miudo imbecil! – Ouviu do outro lado do telefone, assustando-se, era a voz de Touya. Depois ouviu-se uma pequena discussão. E a voz de um homem fez-se ouvir.

Jovem Li? Sou o pai da Sakura.

Oh não... pensou Li... Ela...Ela...não, ela ainda não morreu, eu ainda sinto a sua presença.

- Senhor Fujitaka? – Perguntou Li, num tom temeroso... Lembrava-se muito bem, do sorriso gentil do pai de Sakura, ele sempre fora muito simpático com ele, lembrava-se do que lhe tinha dito no casamento... "Cuida bem da minha menina" Li tinha assentido com a cabeça.

O que é que ele tinha feito...

- Sim, jovem, sou eu... – Disse Fujitaka suspirando, uma nota de tristeza se ouvia na sua voz. – Queria pedir-lhe para vir até o hospital...

Depois da conversa Li, tinha saído a correr da casa dele e de Sakura, chegando ao hospital meia hora depois.

Correu até a parte de urgências, lá estava Touya, o pai de Sakura, Tomoyo, e mais uma data de amigos, que o olharam com ódio, quando entrou.

Touya levantou-se, indo na sua direcção, com um olhar de morte, queria mata-lo, pensou Li, bem o merecia, mas foi parado por um jovem de olhos azuis penetrantes, com uns óculos de marco fino.

- ERIOL? Ele simplesmete o olhou, o seu olhar declarava a pena e tristeza que sentia por Shaoran.

Li olhou ao seu redor, lá estavam Chiharo, Yamazaki, Rika e todos os outros que Sakura, e ele conheciam muito bem.

- Shaoran? – Li olhou ao seu redor, lá estava o pai de Sakura levantando-se. – Vem comigo...

Shaoran assentiu, e seguiu-lhe. Fujitaka nem sequer lhe tinha olhado, tinha falado com ele, sem olhar-lhe!

- Ela esta ai!

**_Te ahogabas en tus lagrimas y en tus sufrimientos yo no se lo que pasaba con mis sentimientos _**

_Te afogavas nas tuas lágrimas e nos teus sofrimentos, eu não sei o que se passava com os meus sentimentos_

**_, luego escuche a todo el mundo decir que por mi la vida, te ibas a destruir yo no creí en tu palabra _**

_Logo escutei a todo o mundo disser que por mim a vida, te ias destruir eu não acreditei na tua palavra_

**_Te ignore como a un perro y mírate ahora mañana es tu entierro, metida en esa caja sin poderte _**

_Ignorei-te como um cão e olha para ti, agora amanha é teu velório, metida numa caixa sem te poderes_

**_Mover todos te lloran y me culpan sin poder comprender que fue un error no tenia los ojos bien _**

_Mexer, todos te choram, e culpam-me sem poder compreender que foi um erro, não tinha os olhos bem_

**_Abiertos, mi amor perdóname aunque hallas muerto. _**

_Abertos perdoa-me meu amor ainda que tenhas morto._

Shaoran entrou num quarto branco, estava cheio de flores e presentes ao seu redor.

Abriu caminho, entre todas as coisas, aproximando-se duma cama. Lá estava uma bela rapariga, que dormia, parecia um anjo, os seus cabelos compridos dourados, desfilavam ao redor da sua face, ainda que pálida bela... Os seus olhos estavam fechados, tremendo, e a sua pequena e vermelha boca, tremia, ao mesmo tempo que eles.

Aproximou-se da sua cara, e beijou-a, há tanto tempo que não beijava aqueles lábios doces e quentes, seguiam iguais como sempre...

Ela abriu os olhos. E olhou longamente antes de falar.

- Shaoran... – sussurrou Sakura.

Shaoran começou a chorar.

- Não chores Shaoran... – Disse Sakura sorrindo docemente para ele, tentando reconforta-lo.

- Perdoa-me! – Suplicou Shaoran entre soluços – Nunca quis magoar-te...Perdoa-me!

Umas lágrimas apareceram na face de Sakura, nunca pensara que tudo ia acabar assim.

- Eu perdoo-te – Disse ela, enquanto Li, lhe secava as lágrimas. – Eu só te queria dizer... Obrigada por tudo o que me fizeste sentir! Sem a tua existência, eu nunca poderia ter sobrevivido... Obrigada...

- Não tens porque agradecer – Respondeu Li, abraçando-a – Sou eu que tenho, por teres feito o meu mundo assim... Tão maravilhoso...

Sakura sorriu mais uma vez.

- Lembras-te daquela vez na praia que ficamos a observar as estrelas?

- Claro!

- Lembras-te que eu nesse dia disse que te amava e que queria ter muitos filhos contigo...

- Sim, lembro-me... – Disse Li fazendo um pequeno sorriso, a sua pequena flor, sempre conseguia faze-lo sorrir, mesmo nos momentos mais tristes... Como ela sabia apreciar a vida - pensou - O que vou ser sem ti...

- Eu quero que tu sigas a tua vida...

- Mas...

- Mas nada... quero que encontres uma mulher, ainda és jovem e belo como sempre foste! Quero que tenhas os teus próprios filhos...

- Sakura... – começou Shaoran debilmente

- Promete! – Replicou Sakura

- Esta bem, eu vou tentar...

Sakura deu um suspiro...

- Já não me fica muito tempo, Shaoran – Disse – Só te queria dizer uma ultima coisa...

Shaoran a ouviu atentamente.

- Eu ainda te amo Shaoran, sempre te amei, Te amo agora e mais que nunca e sempre te amarei... nunca te esqueças disso...

Shaoran começou a chorar baixinho, tentando conter-se, não conseguia mais ficar ali, os remorsos o iam matar, ajoelhou-se ao pé da sua cama, agarrando-lhe a mão.

- Eu também te amo Sakura. Sempre te amei e te amarei! Nunca, mas nunca te vou esquecer!

Sakura deu um último sorriso. Sentou-se com muito esforço na cama.

- Sak... – começou Shaoran a reclamar.

- Shhh! – Fez Sakura pondo-lhe o dedo indicador na boca e calando-o.

Aproximou-se dele, e o abraçou fortemente.

- Sakura... minha doce flor... – Olhou para ela, e beijou-a na boca.

Sakura retribuiu o beijo apaixonadamente.

Por um momento Shaoran esqueceu-se de tudo e de todos, aquele beijo o tinha feito relembrar, quão bom, era tê-la ao seu lado, aquecendo-o por dentro. Mas o beijo acabou, parecia que tinha durado apenas um segundo, mas tinha durado muito mais.

Sakura deitou-se lentamente na cama, ajudada por Shaoran.

- Fica comigo... – Pediu

- Para sempre! – Respondeu ele abraçando-a. Sakura apertou a sua mão, dando-lhe um último beijo na face.

- Adeus, Shaoran... – A sua força se estava esvaindo, sentia, todo o seu corpo gelando, e a sua alma, fugindo-lhe por entre os dedos. Finalmente o aperto na mão de Shaoran cessou. Foi como se uma escuridão repentina se tivesse apossado do seu corpo.

- NÃAOOOOO!- gritou, alarmando todos lá fora que entraram a correr.

* * *

**_(Coro): _****_   
_****_recuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi, _**

_Lembro quando te entregaste a mim_**_   
_****_recuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti _**

_Lembro como eu me aferrava a ti_**_   
_****_recuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión _**

_Lembro nos dois sonhando Numa noite de paixão_**_   
_****_no me escuchas no me miras se remuerde mi corazón. _**

_Não me escutas, não me olhas, o meu coração fica__ com remorsos_

Ainda se lembrava do dia anterior em que tudo tinha acontecido. Touya tinha desistido de tentar mata-lo, ninguém falava com ele, olhando-o com pena e ao mesmo tempo com ódio...

Ele tinha sido o causador da morte da flor de cerejeira de todos, principalmente a flor da felicidade dele, isso nunca mais iria sair da sua mente, tinha matado a pessoa mais querida por ele no mundo, nunca iria conseguir amar outra pessoa ao igual que a amou a ela.

Deitou a cabeça em cima do caixão.

Podia sentir o doce aroma de Sakura, emanando pela sala.

... Nunca mais iria conseguir amar outra pessoa...

**Notas da autora** : Wuaaaa... disculpem eu sou muito emotiva, tive a chorar na ultima parte da fic... na verdade, acho que saiu mais ou menos, mas só de pensar que Sakura iria morrer por culpa de Li... Começo a xorar de novo... Be, mandem comentários eu sei que o fim foi triste, mas... foi compensador... sabem que estava a pensar em suicídio do Li... bem, mas qrrependi-me e apaguei a parte do suicídio... Bom já sabem comentem... e leiam a fic : Uma profecia invulgar, uma obra também minha...( ESTA É COMPLETAMENTE A PARTE E NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM A OUTRA!) quer dizer a familia Lao, é um inimigo da outra fic, mas se quiserem saber mais dela, leaim a outra...

Beijos molhados (pelas lagrimas, CLARO)

CHOBI


End file.
